


Lonely on Enterprise

by randjon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randjon/pseuds/randjon
Summary: Elizabeth Cutler is looking to expand her friendly relationship with Hoshi Sato.
Relationships: Elizabeth Cutler/Hoshi Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lonely on Enterprise

Elizabeth Cutler has had a great experience on the Enterprise so far. She's had the opportunity to work on so many fascinating assignments and with brilliant and wonderful people. However, during the mission, Elizabeth has struggled to build the kind of personal relationships that she desires. Her attempts to reach out to T'Pol have been rather unsuccessful, and Dr. Phlox is in an unusual relationship situation. Alien species can be amazingly similar to humans in many ways, but the differences that come up certainly can be problematic in certain situations.

Elizabeth has been quick to seek out relationships with the non-humans on the Enterprise, but now she feels like it might be time to further pursue her social needs with fellow humans. She figures she may have an easier time connecting physically with a fellow human and that connection is something she really needs right now.

Recently, Elizabeth has felt a strong attraction to Ensign Hoshi Sato. Hoshi is a remarkable person, her talents in linguistics far surpass what one would imagine a human could ever be capable of. She is also surprisingly personable, considering her unusual upbringing on Earth and her exceptional mind. 

Hoshi and Elizabeth have had a very friendly relationship, but Elizabeth is ready to see if there might be more there. She decides to invite Hoshi to her quarters to discuss Hoshi's time in Brazil and Japan, and talk about all of the issues that Hoshi encountered with language and of course the insect life in these very different climates. 

When Elizabeth approaches Hoshi about the proposed meeting/encounter, Hoshi seems quite enthusiastic. However, Hoshi has been quite busy working on something with T'Pol and her time is limited, she suggests they meet the next evening at 1800. Elizabeth is scheduled to meet with Phlox at 1700 about how to calibrate a medical device so Hoshi suggests that Elizabeth just stop by Hoshi's quarters instead whenever she is done with Phlox.

"I'll grab you something and we can eat together in my quarters at around 1700", Hoshi says, enthusiastically.

"It's a date then!" Elizabeth hints.

Naturally, Elizabeth is nervous all throughout the next day. She is not quite how she is going to evolve their little get-together into something romantic or even sexual, but she figures she'll just see how things go and do what feels right in the moment.

During the training with Phlox, Elizabeth is distracted with anticipation but she doesn't have much trouble figuring out the medical devices and they finish up quite a bit early.  
"Perfect!" thinks Elizabeth.  
She now has a chance to head back to her quarters for a bit to make sure she looks her best for the meeting with Hoshi. She leaves her uniform on so that it looks like she came directly from her meeting with the doctor, doesn't want it to be too obvious that she is looking for love. It's best to remain somewhat professional.

When Elizabeth arrives at Hoshi's quarters about 10 minutes early, Hoshi lets her in wearing only a short tanktop and shorts. "I just got out of the shower" Hoshi says smiling, "Make yourself comfortable!" Elizabeth is relieved that Hoshi is being so casual and relaxed.

The two women begin to talk about their experiences on Earth and their professional lives. Gradually, the conversation turns more personal. They begin confiding in each other about their family lives and the difficulties they've encountered in Starfleet.

After a while Hoshi stands up to stretch and Elizabeth takes a good look at the outline of Hoshi's breasts and nipples through her tanktop. Hoshi notices Elizabeth's eyes wandering and decides to sit back down on her bunk. Without saying anything about it, Elizabeth follows her lead and sits down next to her on the bunk while continuing their discussion.

"My shoulder is still feeling a little sore from injuring it while practicing aikido" Hoshi mentions while rubbing her left shoulder. Elizabeth takes the cue and gently places her right hand on Hoshi's sore shoulder. Hoshi turns a bit to the side to allow Elizabeth to massage her shoulder while describing the details of how she injured herself. As they continue the discussion, Elizabeth begins moving her hands to both shoulders and the upper back. Hoshi is sure to make it clear that she is enjoying the attention. Elizabth slyly moves her hands down Hoshi's back while continuing to massage her and sharing intimate details of her life.

Finally, Elizabeth decides to make her move, and puts her chin just above Hoshi's left shoulder. Hoshi responds by moving her head slightly to the left and presses her cheek against Elizabeth's. Elizabeth then turns her head and rubs her lips across Hoshi's cheek and down to her neck as she begins kissing her neck. The conversation has now stopped as both women are now more focused on physical pleasure.

The women both turn toward each other and engage in a long passionate kiss as Elizabeth slides her left hand through the sleeve in Hoshi's tanktop to massage her left breast. Hoshi's dark nipple becomes erect as she breathes heavily during the make-out session.

Suddenly, Hoshi stops and turns toward her friend and laughs in a reassuring way. Elizabeth laughs too as Hoshi removes her tanktop and gently tackles her on top of the bunk and straddles her. Elizabeth gropes Hoshi's breasts as Hoshi sighs with pleasure. As Elizabeth moves her hands down Hoshi's body to her hips and buttocks, Hoshi leans forward to allow Elizabeth to suck on her now quite hard nipples.

Now, Hoshi gets up off the bunk and drops her tiny shorts to the ground. She stands for a second completely nude with a mischievous smile on her face, then proceeds to playfully undress Elizabeth while both women are giggling with joy. Then she jumps on the bunk ,half on top of Elizabeth, and looks into her eyes. The giggling stops as they proceed to kiss passionately and embrace. Hoshi slides her left hand down Elizabeth's stomach and combs through her pubic hair with her fingers. She leaves her hand there to provide ecstatic sensations to Elizabeth, who is moaning with pleasure. 

Next, Hoshi repositions herself so that she can touch and caress Elizabeth's genitals against her own. The two writhe and squirm as they scissor each other for quite some time. There is very little friction as their natural bodily functions provide ample lubrication. Elizabeth is nearing climax as she watches Hoshi's slim stomach flex and her small dark patch of pubic hair merge with her own larger and lighter patch. Hoshi watches intently as Elizabeth's face turns flush and she trembles. After Elizabeth has calmed down, Hoshi laughs and asks "How was that?" Elizabeth just smiles and directs Hoshi off of her to the bottom of the bunk.

Now, inferring that Elizabeth intends to complete the job for her, Hoshi takes charge and crawls on all fours to the foot of the bed where she points her unclothed backside in the air toward Elizabeth. Eagerly but calmly, Elizabeth creeps up and places her volumous lips against Hoshi's vulva, where she proceeds to do her best to give Hoshi the pleasure that she desires while still being sure to appreciate the taste of the cocktail of bodily fluids that are present. 

Hoshi is becoming uncontrollably aroused while Elizabeth is thoroughly enjoying the erotic goings-on. While in this position Elizabeth can't help but stare at Hoshi's small second cavity. The lines on Hoshi's anus seem to make the shape of a letter in some mysterious alien language that she imagines Hoshi may have studied. She moves her head slightly up and circles her tongue around Hoshi's anal opening while squeezing her labia near the clitoris using her fingers. This is exactly what Hoshi needed as she begins to approach the end. Elizabeth takes note of the contrast in textures on her tongue between the smooth delicate skin near the anus and the rough hairs surrounding it. She pushes her tongue slightly in and creates a pulsating motion with her fingers as Hoshi loudly climaxes.

Elizabeth is out of breath and rests her face against Hoshi's buttock, when out of nowhere T'Pol bursts in the room. T'Pol, on observing the women in this precarious position, simply declares, "I apologize for interrupting, I was hoping to discuss some new information with Ensign Sato about a particular dialect of a language that may be very important to our mission. Meet me on the bridge as soon as you can." She then exited the room, seemingly unfazed. The women laughed together, as they began dressing. 

"I guess we'd better go", Elizabeth smiled bashfully. 

"We should do this again soon." Hoshi stated soothingly as she touched Elizabeth's hand and rushed off to the bridge.


End file.
